Jude
: "I don't just want to know a person's face, I want to know their shadow too." '''Jude '''was a member of the Children's League, and a Yellow. He was also one of Ruby's largest allies, and the unofficial welcoming comitee of his Team. Biography Early On Before IAAN struck America, Jude lived with his parents. His mother used to hide him in closets or other small spaces from his abusive father, who's temper was better when Jude wasn't around. This resulted in Jude's nervous energy and claustrophobia. He claims when he isn't talking, he hears them yelling. Jude was one of the two percent to survive the out break, and acquired Yellow abilities. He joined with the League, and joined the only psi team with mixed abilities. When Ruby joined his team, he wouldn't leave her alone, despite all the times she desired to be. Never Fade We first meet Jude when Ruby joins his team at the League. He welcomes her with open arms and a wide smile, oblivious to the undisguised hatred Vida has for Ruby since she became team Leader. All throughout the lunch, Jude talks and talks, and refuses to leave Ruby alone despite her obvious want to be alone. When Blake Howard is killed on an Op that he was too young for, Ruby demands that Jude always stays near someone just in case the agents come for him. When Jude is brought on the same Op as Ruby, Ruby brings him with her on her mission to find Liam Stewart. She is protective of him, but doesn't answer the endless stream of questions he asks. When Vida finds them, he uses his powers to knock her out, flaring some respect in Ruby. At a hangar in an airport with a bunch of supplies, the PSFs find them, and Jude shows a huge amount of bravery by stepping out in front of everyone and using a massive extent of his abilities to form a large lightning bolt and either knock out or kill all the PSFs. The amount of energy it takes knocks him out, but he gets out just fine, and they manage to recover Ruby as well when she is taken by Rob Meadows. When they head back to HQ, Jude is killed during the bombing of Los Angeles, greatly devastating and scarring the others. Ruby is shown to be deeply cut by his death, and forever haunted by it. In the Afterlight Jude isn't seen in this novel, but is mentioned a bunch by the others during their grieving. It sparked an anger in everyone towards themselves, and they all immediately blame themselves for his death. Ruby used his voice along with Cole's as a guidance. Personality and Looks Personality Jude has a bright, overly positve personality, hence his nicknamed "Sunshine". He is blind to the cruelness of the world and only sees the good in people. He is very kind and caring, and shows great caring for those close to him. His naivety is one of the reasons Ruby and the others feel so inclined to protect him and maintain his innocence, freeing him of guilt or worry. His death left a hole in the story. Looks Jude has redish brown hair, with large, puppy dog brown eyes that are said to look almost like a cartoon. He is small for his age, with skinny limbs and a short height. He also has a few freckles sprinkled around a portion of his face. His small form does nothing to contain his power, although. Relationships Ruby Daly When Ruby joins his team when she first enters the League, she is cold to him and doesn't want to get close to him in case she might lose him. Yet Jude is open hearted and friendly to her, and doesn't seem to care that she doesn't like him. Eventually, Ruby grows to be protective of him, and shows an amount of worry when Blake is killed and he might be next. Him and Ruby grow a very strong relationship during their time together on an Op, and Jude reveals to her how he hears his parents fighting sometimes. Ruby is devastated and blames herself for his loss. Nico Jude and Nico were also on the same team at the League, and they often spent a lot of time hanging out together with Blake. Nico liked to make things, and they had a fun time together. Jude didn't want to believe that he had betrayed them and worked with Clancy. Vida Vida was also on the same team as Jude, and they had a close relationship from the start. Vida gave him the nicknames "Judith" which he didn't mind, claiming that it was a real name afterall. Vida disliked how cold Ruby was to Jude. When Jude died, Vida also blamed herself because she was near the back and should have been there to help him. Her and Ruby had an emotional moment over him. Liam Stewart Liam and Jude grow a close relationship together, and Liam often told Jude stories about his old life. Jude looked up to and admired Liam like an older brother, and Liam was protective of him as if Jude was his younger brother. Liam was also one of the people to go back inside and search for Jude after they couldn't find him after the bombing on Los Angeles HQ. Blake Blake and Jude liked to play together with Nico during their time at the League, and they were devastated when Blake came back from an Op dead. Abilities Jude is a Yellow, meaning he can control electricity. He is shown to have more power than Ruby expected him to, and even once made nearly a full bolt of lightning and shot it at some PSFs after they were threatening them. The energy it took caused him to pass out, although. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yellows Category:Children's League Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters